


Doppelganger

by amagiri



Category: Dong Bang Shin Ki
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-31
Updated: 2012-07-31
Packaged: 2017-11-28 19:57:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/678316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amagiri/pseuds/amagiri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He only drinks for two occasions: when he's celebrating and when he's troubled.  DBSK/Fly with the Gold crossover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doppelganger

Yunho downs another glass of beer. He only drinks for two occasions: when he's celebrating and when he's troubled.

Tonight is the latter.

Changmin sees right through him. He knows the way the gears in Yunho's head clink and clack as they turn. But Yunho wasn't about to talk about what was bothering him, and so Changmin's lips were pressed thin as he headed to the bar for the third time that week.

A man sits down next to him. Yunho spares him only a glance, but just when he's about to look back down at his empty glass, he finds himself doing a double take. This stranger has the same face as the one that's been plaguing his thoughts. Same as the one he left with pursed lips to come here.

The resemblance is a bit too uncanny, but when the man turns to him, there's no recognition.

"Umm...is something wrong?" the man asks.

"Ah." Yunho looks away. "Sorry. It's just...you look like someone I know."

The stranger seems to accept this answer. He nods once, then sits there quietly. It's another minute or two before the bartender comes over to him, but he passes on the drinks, saying that he's waiting for someone.

Yunho orders another beer, but he drinks this one a little slower. Somehow, he doesn't feel like getting wasted anymore. Maybe he's intrigued. Maybe seeing that face here makes him feel guilty. In any case, Yunho watches the man out of the corner of his eye. He doesn't seem to be waiting for anyone. He hasn't checked the time once. Yunho gets the impression that he's trying to hide.

He finishes the beer. At the end, Yunho takes a large gulp, then leans in as he puts the glass back on the table. Here goes nothing. "If you need to get away, you can come with me." He has another place. It's for nights when he's drunk but somehow still sober enough to realize that if he goes home, his feelings will inevitably spill out. "I just want some company."

The man looks at him, surprise all over his familiar features. He quickly looks away, but it's not a cold shoulder, so Yunho cradles his empty glass and waits patiently.

"Do I resemble him that much?" the stranger finally asks.

Yunho nods. He's just as perceptive too, it seems.

"...Alright." The man gets off his bar stool, and Yunho does the same, throwing down more cash than what the bill will come to. At the stranger's request, they leave out some back way.

The chill of the night does nothing for the heat emanating from his flushed cheeks. "What's your name?" Yunho asks casually. Calm doe eyes meet his gaze.

"Momo."


End file.
